resident_evil_deceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Deception Wiki
"Everything she believed... was a lie." ''—Resident Evil Deception tagline 'Resident Evil Deception' is a 2018 novelization set immediately after the events of the 2012 science fiction action horror film ''Resident Evil: Retribution. The novel is non-canon to the movies and is merely based on Ryan Ray Martinus Lee's depictions of the events of Wesker's betrayal of Alice in Washington, DC. The story follows Alice as she is forced into an uneasy alliance with Wesker after escaping from Umbrella Prime, now fighting to protect the last of humanity from the forces of Umbrella, currently led by the Red Queen. It is discovered that Wesker is simply using Alice as a means of eliminating his enemy Dania Cardoza, which ultimately leads to his betrayal of Alice and her allies. Originally, the events of Wesker's betrayal was expanded upon in the novelization of the 2016 science fiction action horror film Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, which also included Wesker using Alice to eliminate Dania Cardoza. However, Ryan felt that several of the deaths depicted in the novel were unworthy of the characters and thus came up with his own story on what happened. Plot The story opens with the Washington, DC stronghold under attack by a horde of monstrous creatures scaling the walls. The remnants of the United States Military and Umbrella soldiers under Albert Wesker's leadership are shown attempting to hold off the creatures with an array of firearms and flamethrowers. Several helicopters providing air support are attacked by Kipepeo's, causing them to spiral out of the air and crash-land. Several Licker creatures manage to scale the walls and break through the defenses, beginning to massacre the soldiers and civilians inside the stronghold. Alice stands her ground against the creatures, with Jill Valentine backing her up. Together, they manage to defeat the Licker creatures before they can do significant damage to the population in the stronghold. On the roof of the White House, Leon S. Kennedy provides cover through the use of a sniper while Albert Wesker oversees the stronghold's primary defenses. A Kipepeo swoops down on the roof and attacks Leon, but Wesker swiftly dispatches the creature almost immediately. Leaving Leon to look after the defenses, Wesker departs to join Alice on the ground as more Bio-Organic Weapons breach the stronghold. Another helicopter crash-lands near the wall after being attacked by a Licker, with Ada Wong rushing over to check on the men inside. Another Licker appears to attack her, but Jill arrives and guns the creature down, ordering Ada to get the men in the helicopter to safety. As Jill stands her ground against the approaching B.O.W.s, Ada helps the soldiers out of the helicopter before joining Jill in holding off the abominations. Meanwhile, a Kipepeo breaks into the White House and is confronted by Alice, when a second Kipepeo appears. Fortunately, Wesker arrives to back her up, and both B.O.W.s are torn apart by gunfire from a sentry gun set up outside. Wesker informs Alice that if the Red Queen isn't stopped soon, then humanity will be lost. Alice questions Wesker on how he intends to do that, and Wesker informs her that the only way to shut down the Red Queen is to return to where the nightmares begun: the Hive in Raccoon City. Before Alice can question how that's possible, they are interrupted by Jill alerting them to more Kipepeo's descending from the skies. However, the advancing B.O.W.s are cut down by the flamethrowers lining the stronghold walls. Wesker orders the remaining soldiers to assemble inside the White House, assigning Jill and Leon to make sure the surviving civilians are alright. The soldiers report that the defenses are holding, but the southern wall is almost completely overrun. Wesker orders two sentry guns be brought over the southern walls and as much men as the General can spare. Meanwhile, Alice checks on Becky to make sure she's alright. At the same time, a helicopter flies over the stronghold and drops a large pod into the courtyard, drawing attention from the sentry guards. Inside the White House, Wesker is alerted to the breach and heads outside with Alice, General Hicks and Ada to see the pod in the courtyard. The pod opens to release a Tyrant, which immediately massacres a number of soldiers nearby before Alice intervenes and defeats the creature. Wesker recognizes the Tyrant but is unable to explain before it reawakens and attacks Alice. Thanks to his superhuman abilities, Wesker intervenes and kills the creature, before explaining to Alice that the Tyrant was an experimental weapon created by Umbrella as a secret military weapon. A message is subsequently received by the White House, summoning Wesker to the Communications Hub. In the company of Alice, Jill, Leon, Ada and the General, Wesker arrives in the Communications Hub where they review the message sent by Umbrella Executive Dania Cardoza. Cardoza congratulates Wesker on his efforts to "defend" humanity before informing him that it is time to finish things once and for all, which Wesker agrees with. Upon being confronted by Alice, Wesker reveals that Cardoza is an old business rival who has been determined to undermine him and dethrone him since he first started working for Umbrella. Thus, Wesker reveals that the reason behind his helping her escape from Umbrella Prime was so she could help him to eliminate Cardoza for good. Leon is enraged by Wesker's lies, forcing Alice to step in before he shoots Wesker. Alice agrees to help Wesker eliminate Cardoza (as she poses a threat to the survivors in the stronghold), but informs him of her intentions to kill him afterwards. Jill remains uncertain of Alice's decision to help Wesker, not believing him trustworthy, but agrees to help because of her friendship with Alice. Meanwhile, Cardoza plans to use the armies of infected surrounding the stronghold to deplete Wesker's resources by destroying a section of the wall, dispatching two jets to target the east wall. Detecting the approaching jets, Wesker brings Alice to the eastern wall and orders her to use her abilities against the jets once they arrive. Using her telekinetic abilities, Alice succeeds in bringing down both jets, but not before one of them launches a pair of missiles which collapse a section of the wall, allowing several B.O.W.s and infected to breach the stronghold. At the same time, a second Umbrella helicopter arrives over the stronghold, dropping another set of pods into the courtyard. It is soon discovered that Dania Cardoza is aboard the cargo plane circling the stronghold; she wanted to witness Wesker's demise personally. Seeing an opportunity, Wesker orders Alice to focus entirely on the plane itself. In the courtyard, Jill and Ada do their best to hold off the attacking B.O.W.s and zombies, though they are unable to prevent a number of casualties as a result. Seeing the others in trouble, Leon abandons his position to provide backup; though his actions result in the deaths of several US soldiers. Standing atop the wall, Alice concentrates all her attention on the plane as it comes into view. Aboard the plane, Cardoza notices the system malfunctions and asks herself what Wesker is up to. Down below, General Hicks drives a tank through the wall and out into the horde of zombies, setting off a grenade which engulfs him and a large number of infected in a fiery explosion. The blast collapses another section of the wall, blocking the lower opening and preventing more of the infected from breaching the stronghold. Using all her energy, Alice manages to yank the plane out of the sky, bringing it down to the ground. Wesker and Alice watch as Cardoza emerges from the plane, cursing Wesker before being swarmed by a horde of zombies. Alice turns to see Jill, Leon and Ada standing triumphantly among dead zombies and B.O.W.s, along with a number of US soldiers and Umbrella operatives. A few minutes later, Alice and Wesker join them in the courtyard, just as both pods open, releasing new, never-before seen B.O.W.s upon the survivors. Finally, Wesker reveals his deception as the B.O.W.s emerge. Drawing his gun, Wesker shoots twice at Ada, temporarily distracting her from the rampaging B.O.W.s. Ada attempts to fight back, but one of the B.O.W.s descends on her and consumes her, much to Leon's shock and horror. Alice is just as horrified, turning her gun on Wesker to pay him back for everything he's done, but she is thwarted by Wesker using his superhuman abilities. Wesker explains that the serum he gave her to give her back her powers was only temporary; an antidote was injected into her bloodstream along with the T-Virus to take away her powers after a couple hours. Leon attacks Wesker, outraged by his lies and determined to avenge Ada, but he is quickly overpowered by the former Umbrella chairman. One of the B.O.W.s proceeds to attack both Leon and Wesker, though they both manage to fend it off. However, a Licker monster that managed to scale the walls makes its presence known and attacks Leon. Both the Licker and Leon are then consumed by one of the B.O.W.s, but not before Leon curses Wesker and Umbrella for everything. Alice attempts to regain her strength to fight back, but Wesker pins her down and decides to end their conflict once and for all. However, Jill quickly intervenes in defense of her friend, engaging Wesker in CQC. Despite her skills, Jill is no match for Wesker, who breaks her arm and pins her underneath a pillar. Before he can finish either of them, he is alerted to an Umbrella jet en-route to bomb the stronghold. Wesker bids goodbye to Alice and Jill before departing aboard the last helicopter; Alice can only watch as her nemesis leaves them to die. Jill attempts to pull herself free, and tells Alice to keep fighting until Umbrella has paid for their crimes. Much to Alice's horror, Jill is then consumed by one of the B.O.W.s, leaving her as the only survivor. Alice prepares to stand against the B.O.W.s to avenge her friends, just as she spots the Umbrella jet descending. As the B.O.W. advances, the jet unleashes a volley of missiles on the stronghold. The resulting explosion kills the remaining survivors inside the White House, along with the last of the US soldiers, the B.O.W. and buries Alice under the rubble, taking out most of the dead in the surrounding area. The last scene of the novel shows Washington, DC in ruins with no signs of life, as it appears in the beginning of Resident Evil: The Final Chapter... Cast * Alice * Jill Valentine * Leon S. Kennedy * Ada Wong * General John Hicks * Becky * Albert Wesker * Dania Cardoza Notes * Wesker reveals that his reason for helping Alice in Resident Evil: Retribution was to enlist her help in eliminating his enemy and rival Dania Cardoza. * Of most the characters in the novel, it is only Becky whose fate is left unclear. Category:Browse